


Just Lessons, Right?

by Augustine01189



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Choking, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing Lessons, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustine01189/pseuds/Augustine01189
Summary: Kylo Ren is drunk and lonely. He and his best friend Rey think it would be hilarious to post fliers for kissing lessons, his number written on little slips at the bottom. "Getting frisky and don't know where to start? Kiss like a middle schooler? As a kissing expert, I can help. Please inquire through the number below." Kylo expected to never get a response, but one day a text from an unknown number appears on his phone.Basically Hux has no idea how to kiss and needs practice before a date. Kylo is desperate for any kind of physical affection. Over the course of a few weeks, they both develop feelings.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	Just Lessons, Right?

Just Lessons, Right?

Kylo took a sip of his beer, leaning back into the squashed couch. He let out a long sigh and looked over at his friend Rey, who was nursing her glass of cheap wine. She wasn’t nearly as drunk has her friend who had, in the throes of a drunken stumble, dumped a tray of nachos onto himself. The bright orange cheese stained his black t-shirt.   
“Rey, do you know how long it’s been since I kissed someone?” He grumbled, waving his arm across and letting it flop back onto his lap. Rey stifled a laugh. Kylo was always so dramatic when he was drunk. “How long Kylo?” She knew the answer. He brought it up every time they drank together. To the outside eye, one would think that Kylo wanted to kiss her, but Rey knew that couldn’t be farther from the truth.  
“Six months, Rey. Six months since a man has taken any sort of interest in me. How could you not love me?” He gestured to himself, waving his hands up and down his body. Rey sighed but her smile remained.  
“Well, are you going to do anything about it? There are literally thousands of eligible men on campus, just go find one.”  
“Am I just supposed to walk up to someone and say ‘hey I’m lonely, makeout with me’.” Kylo drained the last of his beer and set the bottle down onto the floor.  
“Uh, yeah,” Rey replied. She stood up from the couch. “Let’s go find you a man.”

Kylo did not expect to end up running around campus, a stack of fliers in hand, pasting them to every available surface. The poster read:

KISSING LESSONS  
Getting frisky and don’t know where to start? Do you kiss like a drunk middle schooler? As a kissing expert, I can help you out. Inquire through the number below.

Kylo’s phone number was written on tear-away strips on the bottom of the page. In his drunk mind, Kylo thought this was genius, but when the next day rolled around after he had sobered up the idea seemed terrible. It was 4 pm by the time he remembered putting the posters up. He sighed. No point in taking them down now, they’d already been seen. At least they didn’t advertise his name or photo. Kylo decided to just forget about the posters, there was really no harm in them being up if no one knew who they were from.

A few days later Kylo is sitting in his room, a cup of ramen in his lap. He had the day off from classes and decided to stay in the dorm to watch movies. He texted Rey, wondering if they could hang out but she had already made plans. Kylo was woken up from a small nap by his phone vibrating on his chest. He expected Rey or his mom to be texting him, not some random number. Kylo unlocked his phone, pushing hair out of his eyes to be able to read the text. 

Unknown: I saw your poster outside the dining hall. I’m interested in your lessons. My name’s Hux by the way.

Kylo raised his eyebrows. This is the last thing he expected to come out of those posters. The most he thought he was going to get was a few joke texts or dick pics. Should he text back? It would be really easy to ignore this person and move on with his life but a bit of curiosity bit at the back of his brain. The point of the fliers was to get some action right? So what was the harm in at least meeting this person?

Kylo: I didn’t think anyone was going to reply to the flier. I put them up as a joke when I was drunk but I’m always willing to help someone in need ;)

Before he pressed the ‘send’ button there was a moment of hesitation. Was his reply too flirty? Did it come on too strong? Kylo shook those thoughts from his head. This was a poster about kissing lessons for god’s sake. He could be flirty if he felt like it. He sent the text and Hux’s response bubble popped up immediately.

Hux: Could we meet in the dining hall? This sounds ridiculous but I’d like to at least meet you before we do anything.

Kylo: I’m free now. Who should I be looking for?

Hux: I have red hair and I’m wearing a black sweater.

Kylo: Ok. I’ll see you soon.

Kylo put his phone down and looked in the mirror. He looked slightly disheveled from his nap but otherwise ok. On his short walk to the dining hall, he wondered why he was doing this. Why he couldn’t just meet someone at a bar like a normal person was beyond his understanding. Kylo took a deep breath and opened the door to the caff, scanning the dining area for someone who matched Hux’s description. He saw a red-haired boy at a booth in the corner of the room looking nervous. Kylo walked over, maybe a little too fast as who he presumed to be Hux looked startled.  
“Are you Hux?” Kylo asked, trying to give the boy a warm smile. He stood up quickly and outstretched a stiff arm for a handshake.   
“Armitage Hux. And you are?” The boy asked. Kylo was shocked by his formality. Maybe he was just nervous? He shook Hux’s hand.  
“Kylo, Kylo Ren. Can I sit with you?” Hux nodded and the two sat down. Staring awkwardly at each other. “So… How are you?” Kylo asked, attempting to cut the heavy tension that sat between them. Armitage knit his eyebrows together, thinking of what he could say.  
“I’m nervous mostly. Wondering why I decided to do this.” He folded his hands in front of himself on the table.   
“I’m nervous too,” Kylo said, casting a smile across the table, “But I’m mostly just surprised that someone answered the posters. Even more so that it was someone cute.” Hux opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He felt his cheeks heat up.   
“I have a date next weekend and I have no idea what I’m doing. Then I saw your flier and decided to give it a shot.” The blush crept up his face even higher.  
“Well I think we can work something out,” Kylo replied with a smile.

It was later that night and Kylo was laying in his bed, thinking over the day’s events. He had been texting Rey about meeting with Hux. Rey was just as shocked that someone had replied to his advertisement but overall happy that Kylo was to get some action. Kylo and Hux were going to meet again tomorrow after their classes for the first lesson. They had spent a few hours just talking in the caff, getting to know each other.   
Armitage Hux was 19 years old, majoring in law, and was going on a date with some guy named Avery he had met online. Kylo actually thought that Hux was very attractive. Hopefully, this wouldn’t be painfully awkward.

Kylo arrived outside of Hux’s room 3 minutes before their scheduled time. He had taken a shower in the short time between the end of his last class and the lesson time, so his hair was still slightly damp. Kylo had maybe put in too much effort for this, he had even trimmed his eyebrows. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door, which opened immediately.  
Hux stood there looking sheepish as if he had been standing on the other side of the door waiting. “You’re early.” He said curtly before welcoming Kylo into the room. It was an apartment-style suite, similar to Kylos, though it was clear that Hux had roommates. They stood in the kitchenette for a few seconds before either of them spoke again.  
“Are your roommates here?” Kylo asked, wondering who else lived here and if they were the ones who decorated the living space so nicely. Hux shook his head.  
“They’re out right now. I’m usually here by myself. Here, come with me.” Hux reached his hand out to Kylo, clearly intending for him to take it. Kylo was then lead into a bedroom. It was nice, filled with plants and movie posters. Clearly, it had been Hux who had decorated the rest of the suite. The smell of cigarettes hung in the air, something that had not been present before. Hux sat down on his bed and motioned for Kylo to join him.  
“Where do you want to start?” Kylo asked, folding his hands in his lap. Hux was looking around nervously like he had never seen this room before. He pursed his lips before speaking, “I have never kissed anyone before. I don’t know where to start.”   
Kylo turned his body to face Hux more. “I’ll guide you through it ok?” Hux nodded, taking a deep breath.   
“I’m going to lean in, you put your hands wherever feels comfortable.” Kylo leaned in, placing his hands onto Hux’s shoulders. Their noses brushed lightly as Kylo connected their lips briefly, Hux had his lips pursed tightly, body rigid, he sat wide-eyed, arms stiffly at his sides. “How did that feel, Hux?” Kylo asked, pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Personally, he felt a bit embarrassed, teaching an almost stranger how to kiss.  
“I uh, don’t know what to do with my mouth... or hands.” He mumbled, wringing his hands together. Kylo leaned in again, grabbing his Hux’s hands and placing them on his shoulders. He cupped the sides of Hux’s neck, their noses brushing once again.   
“Just relax,” Kylo murmured, “Keep your lips soft, but don’t let your mouth hang open.” Hux nodded slightly. Kylo connected their lips again, still briefly, but longer than last time. It was clear to Kylo that the ginger was much more relaxed this time around. It didn’t feel like kissing a dead person. They pulled apart but Hux kept his hands where they were, a blush creeping up his cheeks.   
“Much better. How did you feel about it?” Kylo ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. Hux smiled slightly.  
“It was nice. Could we try like, a longer one?” Hux said the formality that he carried ten minutes ago had slipped away. He was flustered and he knew that Kylo could tell. Hux thought that Kylo was attractive, he had an interesting face. Severe angles, full lips, and very nice eyebrows.   
“Sure. Do you mind if I get a bit closer? This angle is just a little strange.” Kylo scooted closer to Hux so that they were both sitting cross-legged on the bed, knees touching. Kylo leaned in again, but this time Hux met him halfway. Hux’s hands traveled up onto the sides of Kylo’s neck, pulling him closer. “Good. Here, try moving your lips with mine.” Kylo mumbled into Hux’s lips, kissing him slowly. Hux was clumsy at first, opening his mouth too wide, but after a few minutes, he got the hang of it. Kylo wanted Hux to have the power in this kiss but it took a decent amount of willpower not to pull the other boy in closer as even if this was purely platonic, Kylo was enjoying it.  
When they finally pulled apart Hux was panting softly, his whole face red. He noticed that his hands had found their way into Kylo’s hair, tangling in the soft waves. He extracted them sheepishly and smiled.  
“Am I getting better?” He asked, looking to Kylo for validation in his efforts. Kylo smiled.   
“You were never bad to begin with, Hux. You’re actually pretty good at this.” Hux felt the blush deepen in his cheeks. He was sure that he’d be blushing no matter who he was kissing, but it seemed different with Kylo.  
“I- I think I’m done for now. Maybe we can try again later?” Hux said. He felt a tightness in his throat. He wanted to continue kissing Kylo, but he feared if they went on any longer, he’d have an embarrassing problem to deal with in the bathroom. “Would you like to stay and watch a movie though?”   
Kylo felt a little relief when Hux asked if they could stop. He didn’t want to go too far on their first lesson and make Hux uncomfortable as much as he wanted to keep kissing Hux. “Sure, I’ll stay for a movie.”

Kylo ended up staying in Hux’s room for a lot longer than he thought he would. Throughout the movie they watched, (Wes Anderson's Moonrise Kingdom) he noticed that Hux kept stealing glances at Kylo, eyes lingering on his lips. Kylo pretended not to know what was happening. By the time the film ended the two boys were sitting far closer to each other than when they first started. Hux’s hand rested on Kylo’s thigh as he absentmindedly traced patterns with his thumb.  
“What should we watch next?” Kylo asked, not wanting to leave his comfortable position on Hux’s queen bed. He looked at Hux next to him, the shorter boy was looking back at up at him, eyes flicking down to his lips. Hux leans in, hand cupping the side of Kylo’s face as their lips connect. Kylo is surprised at Hux initiating, but he gladly kisses back. Their lips move together and Kylo gets ahead of himself, forgetting that Hux doesn’t know what he’s doing. Kylo swipes his tongue across Hux’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. The ginger pulls away from the kiss, but his hands remain in Kylo’s hair.   
“I’ve never…” He mutters before Kylo stops him. “I know, I’m sorry, I got a little carried away. We can stop if you want.”  
“No, I want to keep going,” Hux says, bringing Kylo back in. They start over, kissing softly, Kylos arms draping themselves around Hux’s neck. It soon heats up, both men enjoying the other. When Kylo’s tongue came again, Hux opened his lips a little wider, allowing him entrance. Kylo moves his tongue across Hux’s and the ginger let out a sigh. Kylo feels the front of his jeans tighten from that sound and he wills it to go away. He breaks his lips away from Hux’s and begins to kiss down his jaw and neck.   
“Is this ok?” Kylo asks. Hux nods, stretching out his neck to allow Kylo more access. Kylo latches on to one spot, licking and softly biting. When his teeth press into Hux’s skin, he lets out a whine and then immediately clamps a hand over his mouth.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispers, refusing to look Kylo in the eye. Kylo lightly grabs Hux’s chin and turns his head to face him. “Don’t be sorry,” Kylo replies, kissing Hux again softly.

A few days later Kylo is sitting in his art history class, completely zoned out. He’s really not interested in the subject at all but he was required to take at least one history class for his major in writing. As the professor droned on and on Kylo’s mind began to wander. At first, it was innocent, he thought about having to do laundry and what he would have for dinner, but then a certain ginger floated into his thoughts. At the end of their time together, that had felt like more than just lessons. It felt like an actual want for each other. Kylo began to worry that he had taken it too far, that he was stealing Hux’s first experiences from someone he actually cared about. If that had actually mattered to him, would they even have met in the first place? The whole situation was confusing.   
Kylo reached for his phone and began typing out a message to Hux. Hopefully, they would talk soon and clear the air.

Kylo: Hi Hux, I had a really nice time with you the other day. I’d like to get together again and talk about it if you wouldn’t mind. Have a great day!

Kylo took a deep breath and put his phone down again, trying desperately to pay attention to this god awful class. It was hard to avoid checking his phone every few seconds, making sure that he didn’t miss its harsh buzz, but it never came during the last hour of class. When the lecture finally concluded Kylo snatched his things quickly and left the building for the dining hall. Maybe coffee would make him feel better.  
Kylo pushed the doors open to see a line for the coffee bar, and lines for the vending machines. He joins the line for the coffee bar, pulling out his phone and student ID. The only notification displayed on his screen is from twitter. When he finally gets to the front he hands the man behind the counter his ID, places his order, and goes to stand at the bar counter waiting for his drink. That’s when he felt it, a buzz in his back pocket.

Hux: Yeah. Maybe we can meet for dinner? I’ll be at the caff around 7 most likely.

The anxiety of this conversation to be had suddenly fills Kylo’s chest. What if Hux never wants to see him again? He would understand why, but over these past few days, Kylo just cannot stop thinking about Hux. Is he really so desperate for attention that a one-off kiss instills feelings like these? Kylo looks at his phone again, noting that the time is 5:38. An hour and 20 minutes until Hux arrives.

Hux and Kylo were at the same table where they had first met a week ago. Kylo had gotten another coffee and they were sharing fries. Kylo had worried himself so much that he worked up quite the appetite. Hux barely touched the food, wringing his hands anxiously. He had assumed that when Kylo asked to talk, he would want to break off their arrangement.  
“I, I like what happened the other day. I want to learn more if that’s alright with you?” Hux said, watching as Kylo scraped the last bits of ketchup from the paper cup. He looked up, an expression of surprise on his face.  
“That’s completely ok with me,” Kylo said, trying to keep a smile from creeping onto his face. 

And that’s how they ended up in Kylo’s room, Hux straddling Kylo, both men panting. Kylo’s lips were plastered to the side of Hux’s neck, leaving a trail of hickies and teeth marks. They kissed again, tongues passing over each other, teeth nipping at lips. Involuntarily, Kylo’s hips ground up into Hux’s ass. He pulled away from Hux.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean-...” He said sheepishly, but Hux cut him off with a kiss. “Do it again.” The ginger said. Kylo complied, grinding up into Hux again, his erection straining painfully against the stiff fabric of his jeans. As they kiss, Kylo’s hands slide up into Hux’s shirt, feeling the smooth flushed skin of his sides. Kylo squeezed at the tiny bit of fat above the waist of Hux’s jeans, causing him to squeak and giggle.  
“This should come off,” Kylo mumbled, yanking his partner's shirt over his head and then pulling at his own. Hux gazed at the broad freckled expanse of Kylo’s chest, leaning down to kiss at his collar bones.   
“You’re getting good at this.” The black-haired man said as Hux grazed skin with his teeth. Kylo continues to thrust, desperately trying for the friction he needed. Hux was responding, grinding down to meet Kylo's hips.   
“Kylo... fuck- I want you to teach me everything,” Hux whined, nuzzling his face into the side of his partner's neck. In one fluid motion, Kylo repositioned the both of them. Hux was now on his back and Kylo kneeled between his legs, pinning the ginger down with his body. 

“Can I take these off?” Kylo asked, pulling at the waistband of Hux’s joggers. Hux nodded, lifting his butt off the bed so his pants could be slid off easier. Soon Kylo was stripped of his jeans and was back on top of Hux, kissing him roughly.   
“Kylo can I try sucking you off?” Hux asked sheepishly, blushing at the mere thought. Kylo leaned back from their kiss, dark hair falling into his face.   
“Yes please.” They moved again. Now Kylo sat on the end of the bed, Hux sitting on his knees at his feet. The ginger looked up hesitantly, not sure where to go from here.   
“I’ll guide you through it, ok?” Kylo placed a hand on Hux’s cheek. “So if you want to, you could start by stroking me through my boxers.”   
Hux took a deep breath and did as he was told, grabbing ahold of Kylo’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. He gave it a few firm strokes, knowing he was doing something right based on Kylo’s reaction. Eventually, he built up the courage to pull Kylo’s boxers down. Kylo’s erection bobbed out, weighed down by its sheer size. Hux had no idea how he would fit it all in his mouth. He looked back up at Kylo for more direction.   
“I uh, understand if you don’t want to continue,” Kylo said. Many of his partners had backed out when they were confronted the monster in his pants.   
“No, I want to try,” Hux said firmly. Kylo smiled slightly.   
“Ok, take the tip into your mouth. Just use your tongue at first.” Hux nodded at Kylo’s instruction. He wrapped his lips around the leaking head and swirled his tongue, tasting the bitter salt of precum. Hux understood the basic mechanics of giving a blowjob but all that researching seemed to leave his mind as soon as he was faced with an actual dick. He continued to swirl his tongue, lightly sucking here and there. 

“Jesus...” Kylo mumbled, his head tipping back. Hux felt his cock give a twitch from Kylo’s response. He wanted to make Kylo make more sounds like that. Hux took Kylo’s length deeper into his mouth, flattening his tongue across the smooth skin. As he bobbed his head Kylo carded his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. Hux pulled away, a string of drool connecting his lips and Kylo’s cock.   
“Pull my hair, please. Don’t be gentle.” Hux asked, going back to take Kylo’s length once again. He pushed his head down, swallowing Kylo’s cock nearly to the base. The lack of a gag reflex is something that he was never aware of. He looked up at Kylo who was gaping at him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Hux asked, worried that he had done something gross or painful to Kylo. The larger man shook his head.   
“No one's been able to do that.” Hux smiled to himself, taking Kylo back into his mouth. He bobbed his head, hands pulling tightly at his hair while Kylo made obscene sounds. Without thinking Kylo bucked his hips, forgetting that Hux had never done this before, the head of his dick slamming into the back of Hux’s throat. 

The motion surprised the ginger but did not cause him to stutter. He looked up and nodded to Kylo that it was ok. Hux felt his partner’s cock throb heavily against his tongue, knowing that he was close. Hux braced his hands against Kylo’s thighs as he fucked into his mouth. Hux took it, his jaw slacking, tongue still working, his cock wetting the front of his boxer-briefs with precum.   
“I’m close.” Kylo said, “You might want  
to pull off if you don’t want a mouth full of cum.” Hux ignored this and kept sucking, lapping at the sensitive area under the head. Kylo’s entire body tensed, his hands gripping firmly at Hux’s hair, pulling him down. Hux’s nose was pushed down into the soft curls of Kylo’s pubes as he came down his throat. The ginger could hardly breathe as the thick liquid pumped out of his mouth, dripping down his chin.   
Kylo let go of Hux’s hair and flopped back onto the bed, mind reeling from the most intense orgasm he had in a while. Hux licked his lips, still tasting the salt of cum. He stood up from his kneeled position on the floor and leaned in to kiss Kylo. The larger man leaned up to meet Hux’s lips, tasting himself of his tongue. Kylo broke away and looked down, noticing that Hux’s erection had gone unnoticed this whole time.   
“Can I help you out with that?” Kylo asked, sliding his hands down Hux’s chest. Hux nodded eagerly. 

Later that week Kylo went back to his room exhausted from a long day of classes and his work-study job. Tonight was the night of Hux’s date with Avery. Just the thought of it made a heavy ball of anxiety form in his stomach. As silly as it was, in the two weeks he had known Hux, feelings for the ginger had started to form. They had begun hanging out outside of their sexual meetings, just watching movies and talking. He sighed, knowing that even if their sexual relationship was over that there could still be a chance at a friendship. He threw his backpack down onto the desk and noticed a note sitting neatly on his pillow. 

My dearest Kylo, please meet me tonight at 9 pm in my room. I have something I want to tell you.   
-Armitage Hux

Kylo stared down at the note. For one, how did Hux get into his room? Second, why does he have such nice handwriting? Kylo checked the time on his phone, it was 7:16. He sighed loudly, flopping down into the beanbag chair he had in the corner. Waiting was always shitty, but wondering about what Hux had to tell him was even worse. It could be any manner of things from “Kylo, I think you’re terribly ugly and I regret everything” to “What’s your opinion of ginger ale?”

8:50 finally rolled around and Kylo got out of bed and checked himself out in the mirror. He brushed his hair and put on a new layer of bodyspray before heading out the door. He walked quickly to Hux’s dorm, feeling shocks of anticipation shoot up through his legs. There he stood in front of Hux’s door. He took a deep breath and knocked, feeling just like he had the first time he’d shown up here. Hux opened the door just as fast, pulling Kylo in by the arm.  
The larger man was immediately pinned against the wall, Hux’s lips catching his in a deep kiss. He kissed back, not expecting, but enjoying nonetheless the sudden onslaught. They kissed for a few more seconds before Kylo pulled away, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “So what did you want to tell me?” A blush crept up onto Hux’s cheeks as he looked down toward the ground.  
“Well, I decided not to go on that date tonight because I have feelings for someone else now.” He said, looking up at Kylo with wide green eyes. Kylo’s lips turned up into a smirk.  
“Oh yeah? And how are you gonna tell him?” He said, leaning in to kiss Hux again. Hux hummed into his lips, breaking away and kissing down Kylo’s neck.   
“I was thinking… Maybe I could lean in and whisper,” Hux had his lips right next to Kylo’s ear, “Please Kylo, will you fuck me?” Kylo felt his knees go jelly as soon as those words were whispered. Kylo grabbed the ginger by the shoulders and spun them around so Kylo had Hux pinned against the wall with his hips.   
“Well, you asked so nicely.” He murmured into the soft skin of Hux’s neck.

Kylo tossed Hux onto the bed, climbing on top of him. They kissed deeply, tongues molding together. Kylo slotted a knee between his partner’s legs, pressing it into his prominent erection. Hux moaned into Kylo’s mouth. Hux sat up a bit, pulling his shirt over his head. Kylo followed suit, pressing his bare chest into Hux’s, running a hand along his side. Their kisses turned more desperate, Hux keening and rutting up into Kylo, trying for any kind of friction. Kylo sits up and unbuckles his belt, then undoes his jeans, leaving himself in just a pair of black boxer-briefs. He leans down and kisses along Hux’s chest, leaving dark bruises in his wake. As Kylo does this, he works the button of the ginger’s jeans, sliding them off.  
“Are you completely sure about this?” Kylo asks, brushing hair out of Hux’s face. He knows that he himself wants this, but he doesn’t want Hux to feel rushed. Hux nods, “I am completely sure. I want you,” He replies, stroking the side of Kylo’s face, “Now can you please take off my underwear?” Kylo complies, throwing both pairs of underwear into the pile of the rest of their clothes. He leans down and reconnects their lips while reaching down and grabbing both of their leaking cocks in a single large hand. Hux arched his back at the sensation, breathing heavily into Kylo’s ear.  
“In the bedside table drawer is lube and condoms,” Hux said, letting his arms fall back against the bed as Kylo leaned to retrieve the items. Kylo couldn’t believe what was happening. Two weeks ago he was drunk and miserably alone, now he was about to have sex with this beautiful man because of a stupid poster. He coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and repositioned himself above Hux’s slender frame.  
“Have you done this before- Prepped yourself, I mean,” Kylo asked, spreading Hux’s legs with a gentle hand. Hux nodded.  
“I’ve fingered myself before, but nothing more than that.” He replied, feeling slightly embarrassed admitting that, even spread out naked under another man. Kylo kissed Hux’s inner thigh, sucking a dark mark into the pale flesh.   
“I’m gonna go slow, ok?” He said, giving Hux a quick smile. He pressed a finger against Hux’s puckered hole, dipping in ever so slightly. Hux let out a breath, trying to relax. Slowly, Kylo pushed the finger in all the way, pumping and probing before adding another finger. He hooked the digits, searching for Hux’s prostate.  
“Fuck,” Hux said softly. Kylo knew he had found the small bundle of nerves and continues to massage the area. “I think I’m ready,” Hux said, not wanting to cum right away just from Kylo’s fingers inside him.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Kylo asked, pulling his fingers out and looking concerned. Hux sighed. “Just fuck me please.”   
Kylo rolled the condom onto his leaking cock then squeezed lube onto the tip, giving himself a few pumps. He was positioned at the end of the bed, Hux’s legs wrapped around him, arms holding his partner in place. Kylo grabbed ahold of his length and pressed it lightly against Hux’s entrance.   
“Ready?” He asked, making 100% sure that this is what Hux wanted. Hux nodded, a desperate look in his eyes. Kylo slowly pushed in, going as slow as possible as to not hurt the slender man beneath him. Eventually, he bottomed out, hips flush against the warm skin of Hux’s ass. At this point, the ginger was begging, clinging to Kylo’s shoulders as if his life depended on it. “Please Kylo, please fuck me. Please.”  
He pulled most of the way out and then thrust back in, causing Hux to moan loudly. Kylo really hoped his roommates weren’t here. He settled into a comfortable pace, fucking Hux excitedly.   
“You’re doing so good baby.” Kylo murmured, kissing right under Hux’s jawline. The smaller man whined, biting into Kylo’s shoulder. “Harder, fuck.” Hux’s back was arched off the bed, cock grinding into Kylo’s stomach with each thrust.   
Kylo complied, fucking into Hux with an almost animalistic passion. He pulled Hux to the end of the bed and throwing his legs over his shoulders. Kylo growled, the sound of Hux’s moans and skin hitting skin filling the room.  
“Choke me,” Hux said, causing Kylo to stop thrusting entirely and look down at the ginger. Hux whined at the loss of movement. Kylo wasn’t sure if he should do it. Hux had never done this sort of thing with another person. Sure, Kylo found choking to be really hot, but what if he hurt Hux? “Kylo please, I need it.” Hux ground his ass into Kylo’s hips. Kylo wrapped a large hand around Hux’s throat, squeezing as he began to fuck him again.   
“Just tap my arm if you want me to let go, ok?” Kylo said, squeezing Hux’s throat even tighter. To Hux this was bliss. He’d been wanted to be choked for as long as he could remember. With Kylo’s massive cock filling him and a hand around his neck, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last.  
Kylo’s thrusts were becoming sloppy and uncoordinated as he drew closer to orgasm. He grabbed ahold of Hux’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The ginger’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came, cum covering Kylo’s fist. The larger man released his hold on Hux’s throat and leaned down to kiss him, catching a moan in his lips. With a final deep thrust, he came, moaning Hux’s name into his neck.  
The two men lay there panting, blissed out looks on their faces. When Kylo finally peeled himself off of Hux he smiled, giving the ginger a long kiss. Hux smiled into the kiss, a warm feeling spreading throughout his entire body.   
Kylo tied off the condom and threw it in the trash, leaving the room for a few minutes to get something to clean themselves up. After wiping most of the cum off of themselves they lay in bed, foreheads pressed together and smiling.  
“I’d say that guy you like is pretty lucky,” Kylo said, casting Hux a coy glance.   
“I think I’m the lucky one for getting to those posters before anyone else.”


End file.
